


Hide and Seek

by mikachuuu



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Closeted Character, Coming Out, Established Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki/Park Sunghoon, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Park Sunghoon Is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikachuuu/pseuds/mikachuuu
Summary: Sunghoon and Ni-Ki had hidden their relationship from everyone when it came to a point where the younger started to get scared.
Relationships: Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Another ni-kihoon cause we're starving. Enjoy!

Ni-ki doesn't know why he feels this way. He's uncomfortable as he sits there, at their table in the cafeteria, in front of his friends. It didn't even happen before, why is he feeling this now?

One thing he knows is that he doesn't wanna keep secrets anymore. He's always been an honest kid, he wants to keep it that way. So when Sunghoon decided that it's time to be together, Ni-Ki started to get uneasy. He kept on lying to his best friends, he never does that. And it's making him feel bad.

"How about you Ni-ki?" He was pulled out from his thoughts when Jungwon suddenly asked him, and six pairs of eyes darted directly at him.

"Are you alright?" His heart picks up its pace when Sunghoon, who's sitting beside him, suddenly holds his hand under the table. Ni-ki gulps and pulls his hand back, resting his chin over it. He saw how Sunghoon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he decided to ignore it.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he averted his gaze towards Jungwon who's still waiting for an answer. "What was it again?" Ni-ki asked.

"I said my parents will be away this weekend because it's their anniversary. I was inviting you for a sleepover" He explained once again, making the youngest nod his head in understanding. "Will everyone be there?" He looked around the table to see everyone nodding, including Sunghoon who still looks at him in concern.

"Okay, I'm coming" he said, sipping on the juice box he's been drinking for a while now, the one Sunghoon got him.

And when the weekend came, Ni-Ki sighed in front of the door of Jungwon's house. He's not feeling so well the whole week, he's easily nervous and seems to be wary of his surroundings. He refused to tell Sunghoon. Even if the elder tries so hard to talk to him, he avoids his questions and acts like nothing is going on. He feels really bad for brushing off Sunghoon, but it's the only way he knows that their friends wouldn't know about their relationship.

Ni-ki always knew he prefers boys over girls, but he still hasn't got the chance to come out to his friends. Although he knows that they aren't the type of people to treat him badly, it still scares him. So when Sunghoon asked him to be his, Ni-Ki felt really happy to have someone to finally share his feelings with. Although it raised his anxiety realizing that he had to keep it from his friends.

Sunghoon has been understanding all these months that they've been together. He understands Ni-ki the most, all his feelings, his worries and burdens, Sunghoon was always there for him.

He breathed in, finally pressing the doorbell after prepping himself to face his hyungs. It was Jungwon who opened the door with a smile on his face, Ni-ki returned it just as wide. 

"It's actually nice to see you're not the one who's late" Ni-ki scanned the living room as Jungwon shut the door. The face he was expecting wasn't there yet, making him sigh. He settled on the couch where Jay is sitting, controller in hands and the TV showing a video game he doesn't recognize. Heeseung is also already there, playing something on his phone. He's so focused that his eyebrows started furrowing. Sunoo is nowhere to be seen, but he sees the bag on the floor and immediately knows that the elder is doing his routine in the bathroom. Jake is just scrolling on his phone, but he greeted Ni-ki with a fist bump when he saw him.

Sunghoon is still not there, so Ni-ki could still breathe freely without feeling guilty. He watched Jay smash every key on the controller with such vigor, he actually started getting concerned. And when Jay lost the game, groaning in frustration, he only noticed Ni-ki sitting beside him.

"Hi there, bud," Jay looked around. "Sunghoon is still not here? Where is he?" He then looked at Ni-ki who pursed his lips.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" He fiddled with his fingers and averted his gaze from the elder, afraid that he might catch the uneasiness in his eyes.

"You two were always together these days. I just thought you'd know" Jay just shrugged his shoulders before turning to the screen once again. It made Ni-ki exhale a shaky breath, opening his phone to see a message from Sunghoon, asking him if he arrived already.

"I already texted him, he said he's on his way"

Ni-ki jumped on his seat from Jungwon's voice behind him. He immediately locked his phone when he caught Jungwon looking worried at him.

"Ni-ki-yah, are you okay? You don't look so good" it was Heeseung who asked him. And when he turned to look, the eldest already had a hand on Ni-ki's forehead, feeling his temperature. "You seem fine, but you don't look like you are"

"No, I'm really okay. I'm just...tired" he ended up saying, not meeting Heeseung's eyes. When Sunoo finally stepped out of the bathroom, he's drying his hair with a towel, looks like he took a shower.

"I'm so hungry. What's for dinner?" He pouts as he drops his body on the other side of the couch, beside Jake who's still on his phone.

"I already ordered pizza before coming here" as if on cue, his phone chimed, notifying him a newly arrived message. "It's the delivery guy, he's already here" Sunoo then grunted a 'thank you', whining about how he's so hungry he could pass out. And when the sound of the doorbell filled the room, Ni-ki was already on his feet.

He opened the door, expecting the delivery guy to hand him the pizza. But what he didn't expect is to face Sunghoon, standing outside with a hard look on his face. But when he saw Ni-ki, his expression immediately softened.

The younger is surprised that he didn't react. He's just standing there, staring at Sunghoon who looks just as lost. He lifted his hand to caress Ni-ki's face, but the younger turned his head to the side, avoiding the contact. He cleared his throat before stepping aside to let Sunghoon in. He didn't even meet his eyes, he can't as he doesn't know what he could do if he did. 

"Is it the pizza?" Jake shouted from the living room, making Ni-ki turn around and avoid Sunghoon once again.

"No. But Sunghoon hyung is here" they entered the room with teasing from the guys. They joked about how Sunghoon beats Ni-ki tonight for being late, the elder reasoned out that he got some errands to do before coming there.

The pizza arrived just as when they started watching the drama Sunoo picked. They huddled on the ground, the pizza box on top of the coffee table. Heeseung then made a remark about how adorable they look with their matching pyjamas. Ni-ki just had to agree, especially when he and Sunghoon got matching blue and red checkered pyjamas. He remembered how they all ordered the set and Sunghoon decided to match with him.

A few hours and four boxes of pizza later, they're already sitting on the couch and just focusing on the film. It was a romance drama series that Jay just groaned at but still watched it anyway. Ni-ki can't direct all his attention to the movie no matter how hard he tries. The heat of the body beside him, makes him distracted and moves around his seat.

Sunghoon is practically glued to him with how they're so close to each other. Their shoulders are touching, and his hands on his lap are so close to Sunghoon's own, just one movement and they could be holding hands. It was so awkward, none of them spoke since Sunghoon arrived. They didn't even dare to look at each other. It's also hurting Ni-ki. He badly wants to hold him, but he's too scared. So he just sighed and sat through the entire half an hour in painful silence. 

At some point in the middle of the movie, Jay started to groan and stretch out his body, bumping on Jungwon who's sitting on the floor.

"This movie is so boring, let's just play instead," he said while brushing his hair back, preventing a yawn from escaping but failed miserably.

"Spin the bottle?" Jake asked, scratching his neck. He proposed it but he doesn't look like he's on for it.

"That's overdone, let's play something else" Jay started to look around, finding something that could give him an idea on what game they should be playing.

"How about hide and seek" Heeseung suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"That's so easy hyung. Even though the house is big enough, I could still find you within minutes" Sunoo said, dropping his body on the floor.

"Not if there's a challenge" Jay smirked. "What challenge?" He looked around once again when Jungwon asked. He then suddenly laughed mischievously, it somehow scared Ni-ki because Jay always comes up with crazy yet smart ideas.

"Let's turn off all the lights"

And that's how they found themselves in the middle of the living room, playing rock paper scissors to decide on who will be 'it'.

"This is not fair! You know I'm bad at this" Jungwon pouted when he lost in the first round, already reaching for the flashlight on top of the table. It was Sunoo who lost next, making him pout too.

"The first two who will be found will be the ones to clean this mess. If an hour passed by and you still found no one, you two are gonna clean" Jay gestured to the messy living room, boxes, cans of sodas, and blankets were all around. Just looking at it, Ni-ki had the urge to win the game. And when Heeseung turned the lights off, they all rushed out of the room to find their hiding places.

Ni-ki just found himself going upstairs, he bumped into Heeseung who's trying to fit himself behind the curtain. There are a series of giggles when Jake bumped his head in the process of hiding. Hearing the counts nearing 20, Ni-ki ran towards the nearest room upstairs and hid behind the bed. He's breathing heavily but there's a smile on his face as adrenaline rushes in his body. He suppressed his laughter when he heard Sunoo yelling that they're coming.

He tried to calm himself down. Although he's still feeling his heartbeat and his whole body throbbing, he tries to even his breathing, preventing the two from knowing he's inside.

When the sound of the door opening echoed around the room, Ni-ki felt himself stop breathing all together. He pressed his hand over his mouth to silence himself, and so he waited. But there's no voice that tells him they found him, instead, a hand met his shoulder and another pressed on his mouth to prevent his noises from coming out.

Feeling the warmth behind him and the smell of that familiar cologne, Ni-ki calmed down when he recognized it was Sunghoon. The elder still has him in his embrace, hugging him from behind and his chin propped on his shoulder.

It was soothing, hearing Sunghoon's breathing so near to his ear and just having Sunghoon's presence after so many days avoiding him, Ni-ki finally felt himself calm from all the worries. The younger let himself deflate on Sunghoon's body, leaning on the elder to support him. Sunghoon just let him do what he wants, finally removing the hand that is on Ni-ki's mouth.

"Why were you avoiding me?" Sunghoon finally broke the silence through a whisper, voicing out his worry for the whole week. He doesn't get it, Ni-ki just suddenly stopped talking and avoided him in general for days. Sunghoon even convinced himself that he's done something wrong, he just doesn't know what.

It was hard not having the younger with him, he's gotten used to his presence that it became so hard to not have him around. They used to always be in each other's house as it's their only time and place to be who they really are, what they really have. They get to show their love and affection inside the confines of their room, away from the eyes of the others. They were happy that way, satisfied even. But then Ni-ki started avoiding him and Sunghoon questioned himself.

Ni-ki then moved away from him, settling beside him. Sunghoon never darted his eyes away, basking himself on the sight of the younger in the dim lights of the moon and street lamps outside. He looks gorgeous this way, under poor lighting, it shows his vulnerability, his true beauty.

"It's nothing about you" Ni-ki started fiddling with his fingers, scratching on the sides of it. Sunghoon grabbed his right hand and intertwined it with his to prevent the younger from wounding himself. Ni-ki smiled appreciatively on the action, but still refused to meet his gaze.

"I'm just frustrated," he started before taking in a heavy breath. "And scared"

"What are you scared of?" Sunghoon caressed the back of Ni-ki's hand with his hand in hopes of easing the younger and calming him down. It seemed to work when Ni-ki's shoulder lost their tension and he deflated.

"Of this, of what's between us" Ni-ki's voice sounded so deep yet so small. He played with Sunghoon's fingers as he continued to speak.

"I'm afraid of what's gonna happen to us. I don't like keeping secrets, especially to the hyungs because they mean so much to me. But I'm also scared of what they're gonna think when we tell them" he looked out of the window, covered with curtains, but the moon still somehow found its way to peek inside the room.

"I know they're not bad guys, they value us as much as we value them. But I can't help but still feel this way" Ni-ki sniffled suddenly, it made Sunghoon turn to him to hold his face. Ni-ki still hasn't looked at him and it breaks Sunghoon's heart to see him like this. "I'm sorry"

It's all what it takes for Sunghoon to pull him in and tuck the younger's head on his chest. He whispered caring words that would calm the younger down. Ni-ki isn't crying, Sunghoon knows it, but he sure does sound like he will be in any minute.

"It's okay, don't be sorry. It's not your fault" Sunghoon runs his hand through blonde locks, then burying his face on them, sniffing on the scent that he missed. He finally got a whiff of that smell he unknowingly got used to, after days and weeks of pining.

He held the younger on his shoulder, pushing him lightly so he could look at him in the face. Ni-ki finally met his eyes. They're red rimmed, tears pooling down them, and Sunghoon just heard his heart crack once again. "It's okay to be scared, we all are. You know I want to take this on your step, right? Slow and steady. If you're not ready yet, I can wait until you are" he brushed a strand of hair behind the younger's ear, making him smile a little through his tears.

"It doesn't matter how long, I'll be here with you. It's all I want" Ni-ki sniffled once again, wiping his eyes to get rid of tears.

"Thank you, hyung. You're always patient with me. I feel so sorry for making you wait and worry for me, but you're so understanding and so perfect" Ni-ki paused to breathe, his face heating up with how Sunghoon stares at him lovingly. "I love you so much" he nearly whimpered, but Sunghoon heard it loud and clear.

They didn't know who leaned in first, it's like a force of gravity to pull them together. Their lips locked in numerous small innocent pecks, Ni-ki giggles as Sunghoon teased him. But then they finally pressed their lips together, filling the kiss full of emotions they badly wanna tell each other but can't put into words. "I love you too," Sunghoon ended up saying between kisses.

They were forced to pull away when the sounds of feet paddling outside the door can be heard inside. Sunghoon startled giggling when he realized that it was Sunoo and Jungwon outside the door based on the flashlights that's seeping through the gap between the door and the floor. Ni-ki gestured to him to stay silent by putting a finger on his lips, but he can't stop giggling himself. They were completely immersed in each other that they forgot they're in the middle of a game and on the brink of losing. But they didn't care, they can't help themselves but to chuckle and giggle while teasing each other, until they're caught by Jungwon who pointed the flashlight at them.

"We won!" Sunoo shouted, running downstairs in pure joy that they won't be cleaning. "We won the game! Sunghoon hyung and Ni-Ki will clean the living room!"

But they can't be upset that they lost the game, not when they know they always got each other at the end.

They cleaned the living room while the others prepared for bed. The two seemed to enjoy their time with only each other that they didn't get to track the time while cleaning. The session is full of laughter as they joke around, and some stolen kisses here and there that they can't seem to stop.

"I wanna tell them"

Sunghoon suddenly got up from where he's laying on Ni-ki's bed. He's shocked by the sudden decision the younger just made. The younger is sitting in front of his study table with an open book at hand. He didn't turn back to Sunghoon when he said it, but the elder knows that he's biting his lip and scratching the side of his fingers in nervousness.

Sunghoon stood up to walk closer to him, staying behind the younger to hold him on the shoulder lightly. "Are you sure?" Ni-ki knows that Sunghoon will do whatever he wants, he just wants to make sure the younger really wants this and just not pressured to do so.

"Yes, I'm ready" he turned the swivel chair to finally face Sunghoon who's standing tall in front of him. He had to look up so that he could make eye contact, and Sunghoon can't name anything cuter than him right now.

The elder seems to think for a little while, seeking for any form of hesitance or doubt in Ni-ki's face. But he eventually just sighed and leaned down to plant a kiss on the younger's forehead, Ni-ki automatically closed his eyes.

"Okay, if that's what you want" 

Telling the other guys seems to be easier than what Ni-ki thought. They decided to hang out again the next weekend at that one café that Jake found days prior. It's when it accidentally happened.

Once again, Ni-ki arrived a bit earlier than Sunghoon. He's already sipping on his drink when the elder arrives in all his black outfit and leather jacket. His instinct is to walk towards Ni-ki, hold him on the face, and peck his lips. It's almost a routine now that even Ni-ki kissed back. It was too late when they realized what they just did, the others are already staring at them with wide eyes.

"What the hell just happened?" Jay eyed the two of them in confusion. "What is going on with you two?"

"Uh.." they both uttered at the same time, then looking at each other, debating on who would tell.

In the end, Ni-ki just heaved out a breath and faced his hyungs. "We're dating" he simply said just as Sunghoon took a seat beside him. Jake is still in complete shock as he sits beside Ni-ki.

"I'm sorry. I'm confused" Jungwon looks so lost and Ni-Ki feels sorry for wanting to laugh.

"Wow this is crazy. I mean, I see the mutual pining that week before the sleepover. I'm really glad you started dating" Sunghoon chuckled at Sunoo who still looks like he can't believe what he's seeing in front of him.

"That's really sweet, but we're together for almost a year now" finally, Sunghoon can freely hold Ni-ki's hand not just under the table.

"What? Almost a year now and you didn't even tell us?" Jake acts like he's deeply offended that they didn't tell them, and Ni-Ki just felt the need to explain himself.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't ready to tell you back then. I was really scared of how you'll react, especially that we're both your friends" when he met Sunghoon's eyes, the elder smiled at him, silently saying 'I'm here with you'.

"You thought we'd react badly? Oh no, I'm sorry you thought of that" Heeseung looked genuinely sorry. Ni-ki was about to argue back but Jay beat him to it.

"We're friends, we would accept you even if you're from a different species. We're almost like brothers here"

Ni-ki could feel the swelling on his throat, and his vision started to blur from the pooling of his tears. He's so happy that his hyungs are so supportive of their relationship, now they can freely move and breathe without the heavy feeling of worrying about being caught.

"Although I'm really upset you didn't tell us. I could've gifted you something for your one month anniversary or something" Sunoo pouted but they just teased him about it, Ni-ki and Sunghoon then apologized.

From then on, they promised to put their trust on each other and keep no secrets between them. Sunghoon just kept his eyes on Ni-ki, watching his eyes sparkle in happiness as they joke around. It becomes a different feeling when he looks at the way the younger's eyes crinkle when he smiles, how wide his mouth gets and how loud his laughs are when he reaches his peak level of happiness.

Sunghoon could watch him all day.

Feeling those eyes on him, Ni-ki looked towards the elder who's looking fondly at him, looking back equally lovingly. Suddenly, Sunghoon mouthed those words that made Ni-ki's heart pound every time.

'I love you'

And he mouthed back

'I love you too'

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on twitter! @enjinyeoreobun


End file.
